


three forty-two a.m.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, Gen, M/M, Nontuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint came back into the room in a T-shirt and jeans and he motioned for her to sit down. "So, Wanda, what brings you here at three forty-two a.m.?"</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6338368">idiot.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	three forty-two a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless voice to text. It's the only thing that's keeping me from losing my mind since I can't currently use my dominant hand because of the really bad sprain of my wrist. Hope you're liking these.

"Wanda?" Clint asked as he peered out of his door. "Pietro is on a mission."

"I am aware," Wanda said. "May I come in?"

Clint looked down at his boxer shorts and nodded. "Just let me go put on some more clothes."

Clint sprinted to the bedroom as Wanda made her way into the suite that Pietro shared with him. She could see Pietro's influence everywhere, from the PlayStation near the television to the photograph of Sokovia prior to its destruction that hung on one of the walls. The photo made her homesick for a moment until she remembered the looks they got after revealing their powers in the battle to save the city. Suddenly she wasn't so homesick anymore. 

Clint came back into the room in a T-shirt and jeans and he motioned for her to sit down. "So, Wanda, what brings you here at three forty-two a.m.?"

"I realize that it is the middle of the night, and I apologize for waking you, but I had to make sure Pietro was not here." Wanda sat down. "What are your intentions with my brother?"

Clint blinked several times. "What?"

"Natasha spoke to me about your ex-wife and children," Wanda said. "Pietro has never mentioned them to me. That got me wondering if you've even told him about them, and then about what your intentions are when it comes to Pietro."

"Thanks a lot Natasha," Clint mumbled under his breath as he sat down. "I love your brother, Wanda. I really do. But no, I haven't told him about Laura and the kids yet. Every time I think about doing it, I end up telling myself it's too soon."

"You have been dating my brother for nearly a year," Wanda said. "I would think it's time."

"Or you'll tell him."

"I think he has a right to know."

"He does," Clint said, taking a deep breath. "When I met Laura, I thought I'd found forever. That obviously wasn't the case. But when I met Pietro, I thought this would be fun. And it has been fun, but it's also slowly developed into forever. I've sworn off marriage, so there will be none of that, but I am prepared to spend the rest of my life with your brother, if he'll have me."

Wanda smiled at that. "Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll have you. He's been heels over head for you since you met. I think you are good for him. He certainly looks after himself in a much better fashion than he did before."

"He ends up in the med bay after almost every mission."

"Well, that's better than me tending to gunshot wounds on my own in the middle of the forest because we were too scared to go back to the castle. I feel that no matter what anyone ever says, he will always use his speed to put himself in between someone and harm coming their way. I mean look at him, he took a bullet for Natasha last week and he's already back on a mission."

"That's because of the regeneration cradle and his advanced healing powers."

"That's because he found a family and he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially you. And that is why he is tending to himself better in life."

Clint gave Wanda a confused look. "I don't understand what you mean."

Wanda sighed. "When we were on our own, before and after the castle, he'd give up his portion to make sure I was well fed. He was a severe kleptomaniac, sometimes running all the way to Paris just to steal me a new dress. And he toed the line with the police. Every time I heard a gun go off, I thought for sure that they'd gotten him. As much as I hate the castle and everything we were put through, at least I knew he was eating and had not been shot. Now here he eats regularly and works out and is learning how to drive and doing all the normal things someone of our age should be doing. And he's not just doing them for me anymore. He's doing them for you too."

"I guess I've never thought about that," Clint said. "How mad are you about Laura and the kids and the fact that I haven't told your brother?"

Wanda just shook her head. "It is not about how mad I am. It is about how mad Pietro will be. He thinks you've told each other everything, or at least he knows that he has. I'm just disappointed. I thought I knew what kind of man you are, Clint, but I'm not sure I do anymore."

"He's my first serious relationship since the divorce," Clint said after moment. "I just don't want to fuck it up."

"Tell him and you won't. He'll be angry for sure, but not for very long. Then he'll be asking to meet the kids. He always has wanted children."

Wanda stood up so Clint did as well. "Thanks for stopping by, Wanda, despite the time."

"I am sorry again for waking you," Wanda said as she walked to the door. "I am giving you forty-eight hours from when he gets back. If you haven't told him by then, Natasha and I will. Good night."

Clint watched as Wanda walked out the door and took a deep breath. Forty-eight hours?

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the expression is head over heels not heels over head, but I thought it would be fun for Wanda to mix it up since she's probably not well-versed in common English phrases like that yet.


End file.
